Code:Space Marine
by guy nuber 9999999999
Summary: When the group faints they wake up as space marines  Death and Blood warning
1. a war for trade

As everyone was listening to the teachers a strange thing happened the lyoko warriors blacked out. They woke up smelling blood and dead bodies, heard gunfire and yelling. They were wearing armor and had great weapons. As they got up the strange thing is they knew what was going on. As they shoot creatures called orks Aelita was in the front giving the soldiers known as space marines orders. After the long bloody fight they started marching towards a base were the lyoko warriors were called into a building known as the orbital drop station. A man on the screen said "I brought you here to help fight because you had great skills" Odd walked up and said "ok but um, WHAT IS GOING ON?" he said " you're on a planet called Kronus a planet that is a major trade route for supplies and we were recently attacked, the orks have a base set up that has to be destroyed, if you destroy it I will send you home." As they left Jeremy and Aelita were appointed commanders. They gathered troops including their friends and left.


	2. set up

As they walked through a forest they ambushed an ork outpost and Jeremy said to make it their base. As it was being built Yumi took some scouts and scouted the area. When they were almost done Yumi turned around and no soldiers were found. Yumi shouted for help as a squad of grey nights approached. Yumi said "thanks, wait YOUR GREY NIGHTS!" and they said "yes, we were looking for an ork outpost but we can see you destroyed it and now what happened" Yumi said "me and some scouts were looking around then I turned around and they were gone, then I saw one nailed to a tree and thought I was next." The grey nights said it was ok now let's get to the outpost. They were amazed to see a fortress that took less than a day to make! Then as night approached the marines rested.


	3. time to end this

After an army assembled they charged for the ork base. The orks prepared their defenses as there waghh boss approached and yelled "ye get za squigfif, you get the loota boyz to the front ines, you shoota boyz shoot that idiot, and you polish me tusk." Aelita and Jeremy were straitening their forces "heavy bolters get to the front, anyone who uses melee weapons go next, then the marines with plasma weapons, flamers, or rocket launchers go next, then finally sniper squads in the back" Aelita said then Jeremy said "land speeders in the first row, then tanks, then dreadnoughts, finally the land raider." Jeremy yelled.

In the orbital command

"get to the drop pods and some to the space craft's in case of an attack and some get suited for battle in case we get boarded." A commander ordered.

Back on the field

"CHARGE!" yelled Aelita as all the marines started yelling "RAGHHHH" as the orks started firing. The space marines started fighting and shooting as both sides were having forces falling. As the marines broke through the wall.

In the nurse's office at kadric high

They are still alive but I don't know how long they will be out said the nurse in a worried tone. "I hope there ok" said the principal.

Back on the field

"AELITA ARE YOU OK" scram Jeremy "ya just I saw the principal worrying along with the school" Aelita yelled as a bullet penetrated her armor and she fell. "AELITA" scram Jeremy running to her killing orks without aiming or looking. He put her over his shoulder and brought her to safety. "she will be fine" said an apocathary (medic) as Jeremy kissed her lips and he ran back to the fight. Then he heard "orbital drop pod bombardment initiated" then drop pods fell all around the ork base and marines charged and destroyed the base.

In the nurse's office

Hey there waking up she shouted. As they opened their eyes and in their head they heard "good job, any time you want say the word and I will happily let you back and you can stay until you want to leave"

As the students were exited when they walked out. "let's go back this weekend" Odd said and they said "maybe as long as we don't end up with you in command" and everyone laughed.


End file.
